Plus Size Beauty
by blackskirt
Summary: AU. SasuSaku—Sakura, dua puluh enam tahun, single, dan membenci bentuk tubuh plus size-nya. Dan ketika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di dunia maya, dia hanya bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Bisakah cinta hadir dalam kebohongan dan rahasia-rahasia yang tersembunyi di antara keduanya?/Ch 3 is Up!/
1. 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto and the characters, but the plot is mine._

* * *

 _ **Beauty is not in the face,**_

 _ **Beauty is a light in the heart**_

—Khalil Gibran

* * *

 **Plus Size Beauty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1**

* * *

Entah mengapa, Sakura sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hari ini. _Oh,_ _dear_. Ia tidak siap.

Kiba tidak berhenti bicara, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mencerna apa yang pria itu katakan, meskipun ia mendengar banyak kata maaf terucap. Ia hanya bisa melihat pria yang disukainya itu berbicara dan berbicara, dan ia yakin apa pun yang dia katakan, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya.

Mereka seharusnya berada di _The Red Wine_ seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan seminggu yang lalu malam ini. Ia seharusnya sedang menikmati _steak_ favoritnya saat ini dan mereka akan mengobrol panjang tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting atau apapun: promosi Kiba di perusahaan, Hinata dengan pacar barunya, atau bahkan mereka bisa membicarakan Akamaru—anjing milik Kiba—yang memiliki anak baru beberapa hari lalu.

Ia tidak percaya mereka justru berada di sebuah tempat entah dimana dan Kiba membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang begitu penting—bagaimana dia menyesal harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, bagaimana hubungan mereka tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkannnya, bagaimana _ia_ tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap mendengarkan semua itu malam ini.

Sakura menghela napas, menahan emosinya. Ia terluka, tentu saja, _siapa yang tidak terluka jika pria yang kau sukai memutuskan hubungan denganmu begitu saja?_ Tapi ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan pria itu dan membuatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari yang telah ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia mungkin bisa menahan kesedihannya saat ini, tapi ia tidak yakin ia bisa menahan kemarahannya. Ia hanya berharap Kiba berhenti berbicara sebelum ia meninjunya.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya pelan dengan suara bergetar.

Kiba terdiam. Sakura bisa melihat kelegaan terpancar dari matanya yang lebar dengan sangat jelas. Ia menahan tangisannya— _Oh, tidak lagi_ —ia benci melihat tatapan kelegaan yang sama setiap kali hubungan percintaannya berakhir, seolah dirinya seperti beban yang ingin mereka singkirkan.

Kiba membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi sebelum sempat berkata apapun, Sakura mendahuluinya dengan berkata. "Aku mengerti, Kiba," ucapnya lagi. "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu."

* * *

"Sakura, ayolah... Kau tidak bisa bersedih seperti ini terus!" Ino, sahabatnya sejak Universitas dulu berbicara dengan campuran nada khawatir, sedikit kekesalan, dan keceriaan yang dipaksakan.

Setelah kejadian dengan Kiba hampir dua minggu yang lalu, Ino tidak henti-hentinya membujuknya untuk melakukan hal-hal menghibur untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Dan Sakura selalu menolaknya.

"Aku tidak sedang bersedih, Ino. Sungguh."

Dan Sakura juga tidak sedang berbohong, ia memang tidak sedang bersedih—ia telah melewati fase itu seminggu yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengurung diri seperti ini terus?" Ino bertanya kembali.

 _Tidak bisakah semua orang melihatnya?_ Ia memang tidak lagi bersedih atau menangisi hubungannya yang berakhir sekali lagi, tapi ia membutuhkan waktu.

Ia berharap bisa melupakan percintaanya yang kandas begitu saja dan berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Kiba merupakan salah satu tahap yang harus ia lalui sebelum ia bertemu dengan takdirnya—orang yang benar-benar menginginkan dirinya apa adanya—tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya semudah itu. Setelah Kiba, ia tidak bisa lagi berhenti berpikir bahwa sudah jelas semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Seperti yang Kiba katakan, _ia_ tidaklah sesuai yang diharapkan pria itu atau pria-pria lain yang pernah hadir dihidupnya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu, Ino. Kau tahu semua ini tidak mudah bagiku," Sakura berkata pelan.

Ino memandangnya prihatin dan Sakura benci melihat tatapan penuh kasihan itu. Ia tak butuh dikasihani dan ia tak ingin dikasihani.

Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh emosi. "Aku akan membunuh si idiot itu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ino sudah mengancam akan membunuh Kiba sejak ia melihat Sakura datang kepadanya dengan sendu dua minggu yang lalu. Jika saja ia mengijinkan Ino bertindak, Kiba mungkin sedang dalam bahaya.

Sakura memandangi jendela kamarnya termenung. Hari ini langit begitu cerah, seolah mengejek perasaannya.

"Tidak perlu Ino, aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi," ia terdiam sebelum menambahkan. "Dan kurasa aku tak bisa menyalahkanya, bukan?" .

Ino melesat duduk di sampingnya. "Oh, tidak, Sakura, jangan katakan kau akan melakukannya lagi!"

Sakura menatapnya heran, seolah sahabatnya itu telah mengetahui apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "Apa?"

"Menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura, nada suaranya memohon. "Kau tahu, ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu dan sudah pasti bukan karena—"

 _Ah, ia mengerti._

"Bentuk tubuhku. Berat badanku." Sakura menyelesaikan ucapan Ino dan mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Ino. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang... gemuk. Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu," ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Ino terdiam.

"Aku tidaklah cantik, langsing dan _sexy_ seperti dirimu, Hinata, Karin, atau wanita lainnya. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan Kiba untuk menginginkan wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku."

Ya, betapa pun marahnya ia pada Kiba, Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu untuk memilih wanita yang lebih baik dan menarik darinya.

Ia tahu, cinta tidak selalu begitu, tidak selalu dengan seseorang yang kita dambakan—tapi cinta juga bukanlah sesuatu yang bertahan lama. Perlahan-lahan sihirnya akan hilang dan tak ada lagi yang dapat mengikat dua orang berbeda untuk saling bersama lebih lama lagi. Dan mungkin itulah yang Kiba dan juga pria-pria lain rasakan terhadapnya: _cinta sesaat_. Setelah semuanya telah hilang, mereka akan mencari orang lain yang menjadi impiannya, _wanita yang lebih cantik dan kurus darinya._

Sakura bukanlah orang yang naif. Pengalaman telah mengajarkan kenyataan menyakitkan itu berkali-kali padanya. Ia mungkin tidak memiliki figur yang sangat besar, ukuran pakaiannya mungkin tidak bernomor paling besar dari ukuran yang tersedia, dan masih ada beberapa pria yang tertarik padanya, tapi ketika ia memandangi tubuhnya di depan cermin sesekali, ia akan melihat dirinya yang ia benci dan ia akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya lagi dan lagi.

Sakura tidak membenci bentuk tubuhnya, tapi ia membenci bagaimana ia menjadi orang yang lemah karenanya. Dan ia tidak pernah lari dari perasaan itu—perasaan kecil itulah yang membuat latihan fisiknya, dietnya, olahraganya, menjadi sia-sia karena ketika ia memandang cermin itu sekali lagi, ia akan menyerah dan menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Menyedihkan._

* * *

" _Online dating?"_

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Sakura berpisah dari Kiba. Dan semuanya hampir terasa normal seperti sebelumnya. Sakura tidak lagi bersedih, dan ia tidak lagi memikirkan masalah percintaan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Hubungannya dengan Kiba juga sudah membaik dan mereka sudah mengobrol kecil ketika bertemu sesekali.

Dan betapa pun ia memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan pria itu, fakta bahwa mereka tinggal di satu perumahan yang sama tidaklah bisa dihindari. Setidaknya, mereka sudah kembali berteman seperti dulu lagi.

Dan Sakura bersyukur karena telah benar-benar melupakan pria itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa luka itu masih ada. Kepercayaan dirinya menurun dan ia memilih untuk bekerja dibanding menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mendengus kecil ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Ino menyeringai manis, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat seolah idenya adalah pemecah masalah dan sesuatu yang besar untuk diperhitungkan. Ino menjelaskan dengan girang sambil duduk di depan meja kerjanya. "Iya-iya! Kau tahu ini ide yang bagus dan kau harus mencobanya Sakura!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya kembali—tulisan kriting yang melikuk-liuk milik murid-murid imutnya—mengabaikan Ino.

Sementara Ino terus-terusan bicara tanpa menyerah dan menjelaskan mengapa idenya begitu fantastis tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ino tahu Sakura mendengarkannya, meskipun sahabatnya itu tidak ingin.

"Kau ingat pacar baru Hinata bukan? Si Naruto itu. Kau tahu tidak kalau mereka itu berkenalan di dunia maya dan akhirnya bertemu lalu pacaran." Ino bercerita. "Aku juga baru tahu sih ceritanya begitu dari Hinata kemarin, kukira mereka bertemu di suatu tempat atau apalah. Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya."

"Dan kau tahu lagi tidak? Kalau mereka awalnya bertemu _online_ tidak sengaja. Bahkan Hinata juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu pria awalnya. Tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan sekarang bagaimana mereka itu? _cuteeee."_

Sakura masih diam tanpa berkomentar, dan Ino mulai kesal diabaikan.

"Ayolah, Sakura, dengarkan aku dong! Jangan abaikan aku terus begitu," pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Sakura menghela nafas, menutup buku yang sedang diperiksanya, menyender sambil melipat dada di kursinya lalu menatap Ino tajam.

"Memang apa yang harus aku katakan? Oke, mereka memang manis dan aku senang Hinata bisa bertemu dengan pria sebaik Naruto. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku? Kau tahu aku sedang tidak minat."

"Aku tahu _Forehead,_ tapi ini sudah tiga bulan! Tiga bulan dan kau masih saja sibuk di duniamu sendiri." Ino mengeluh dramatis.

Tapi ia memang tidak menyukai bagaimana Sakura menutup dirinya seperti itu. Sahabatnya itu masih sama seperti dulu, tapi Ino menyadari bahwa Sakura sama sekali belum berhenti menyalahkan dirinya dan merasa takut.

Ino mengerti perasaan Sakura, dan harus ia akui, Sakura bukanlah gadis _sexy_ yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, tapi toh baginya Sakura tetaplah cantik dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia merasa jika Sakura terus menutup dirinya terus-terusan seperti ini lebih lama lagi, sahabatnya akan lebih terluka dan akan menjauhi pria selamanya.

"Kiba memang cowok brengsek, tapi masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih baik dari itu, kau tahu. Dan aku tidak suka kau menghindariku dan yang lainnya seperti itu." Ino menghela nafas sedih. "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu langsung berkencan dengan cowok lain secepat itu, tapi kau harus mulai membuka dirimu dengan kemungkinan lain. Mencari teman berbicara juga tidak masalah.

Jika memang yang kau khawatirkan adalah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan orang lain, kau bisa lebih bebas dalam berhubungan dengan siapa pun secara _online._ Mungkin kau tak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-mu tapi setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan teman dan pengalaman baru. Aku mengerti jika kau merasa tidak percaya diri belakangan ini, Sakura. Tapi menghindar bukanlah jawabanya."

Sakura tertegun. _Sejak kapan Ino menjadi dewasa seperti ini?_ Dan ia juga merasa terkejut Ino mengetahui sebanyak itu tentang perasaannya.

Benar ia menghindari Ino dan teman-teman wanitanya yang lain belakangan ini, dan ia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merasa kecil jika berkumpul dengan mereka semua, jadi tak ada pilihan lain kecuali menghindar sampai ia melewati fase-fase ini.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau memikirkannya," bujuk Ino pelan. "Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu membuka diri secara langsung seperti sebelumnya dibandingkan berbicara dengan orang asing di dunia maya, tapi setidaknya kau melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu."

"Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya, Ino? Berbicara dengan orang sembarangan seperti itu?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suara. "Kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya itu mungkin hanya satu banding satu juta, dan sisanya? Komputerku bisa terkena virus, _hacking_ , _online crime..."_

Ino meneguk ludahnya, _well,_ ia tidak memikirkan sejauh itu. Setelah mengetahui pengalaman Hinata dengan Naruto kemarin, ia buru-buru menghambur ke ruangan Sakura setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu selesai mengajar hari ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura ada benarnya.

"Eh-eh itu... Aku..." Jawab Ino gugup.

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino saat ini. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perlahan-lahan tawanya pecah dan membuat Ino terkejut dibuatnya. "Ha, kau ini Ino, sudah kuduga..."

Ino cemberut dan menggebungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau jangan begitu dong," protesnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu harus bicara apa tentang hal itu, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mencobanya kan, Sakura? Hinata saja bisa, siapa yang tahu kau akan mendapatkan teman baik atau mungkin cinta sejatimu juga. Jangan pesimis dulu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Sakura menyerah dan Ino langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, Sakura luluh juga.

Bukan ide yang buruk, lagi pula ia tidak harus menampilkan profilnya saat berbicara dengan orang asing. Dan mungkin ia bisa bersembunyi di balik dunia maya atau bahkan berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ia tidak suka berbohong dan ia juga tahu itu salah, tapi toh semua ide gila ini hanya bertujuan untuk membuatnya semangat kembali, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya ia menikmatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Lagi pula ia tidak berniat mencari kekasih atau semacamnya, kan?

Ini hanya sebuah hiburan. _Memang apa yang akan terjadi?_

* * *

Malam itu, ketika angin bertiup lebih gigih dari sebelumnya di Konoha dan dingin merayap melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka, Sakura melakukan saran yang Ino berikan siang tadi. Anehnya, ia merasa sedikit berdebar ketika melakukannya.

Ia memang jarang berkomunikasi menggunakan internet, kecuali sekedar mengirimkan _e-mail_ , apalagi berbicara dengan orang asing di dunia maya— _seperti remaja saja_.

Baginya membuka diri pada sesuatu yang baru seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah dan sesuatu sederhana seperti ini—yang mungkin telah sering orang lain lakukan saat ini—adalah sesuatu yang besar untuknya. Sejak dulu, ia memang memiliki masalah dengan kepercayaan.

Pekerjaannya telah selesai dan ia juga belum mengantuk, jadi ia memutuskan tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Sakura membuka situs yang membawa Naruto kedalam hidup Hinata, salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. Kalimat-kalimat tentang _True Love, Destiny, Fate_ dan kata-kata menggelikan lainnya ditambah dengan gambar hati berwarna merah muda, sepasang kekasih yang berpegangan tangan, _cupid_ serta ikon-ikon khas _dating_ lainnya menghias halaman muka situs tersebut.

Belum-belum ia sudah merasa jengah.

Ia mengisi beberapa syarat yang diperlukan untuk memasuki situs ini. Tidak sepeti yang dipikirkannya, situs ini cukup kredibel sebagai situs _onine dating_ dan memiliki jumlah pengunjung yang cukup banyak. Dan melihat testimoni-testimoni di layarnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau situs ini cukup populer. _Well,_ setidaknya ia tidak merasa aneh dan sendirian dalam mencari pasangan dengan cara seperti ini.

Sakura mengisi bagian _profile_ -nya dan menimbang-nimbang. Ia mengosongkan info-info personal di kotak-kotak yang telah tersedia dan memilih merahasiakan identitasnya seperti rencana awalnya.

Ia menelusuri isi situs itu dan mengerenyitkan dahinya beberapa kali. Membuka dan membaca beberapa profil orang-orang asing ini benar-benar menarik. Tidak sedikit orang yang memasang foto dan informasi pribadi—meskipun Sakura tahu, itu tidaklah sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya, tapi tidak juga menutup kemungkinan kalau itu juga benar—dan hal itulah yang membuatnya heran. Beberapa kali ia melihat wajah wanita-wanita manis dan pria-pria yang cukup tampan dan merasa hal itu membingungkan.

 _Untuk apa mereka berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini dengan wajah seperti itu? Yang benar saja,_ pikirnya sarkastis.

Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk mengajak siapa pun berbicara saat ini dan berniat untuk _sign out_ , tapi ketika sebuah jendela _chatting_ muncul di layarnya, ia merasa sedikit terkejut sekaligus berdebar-debar dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

 _ **OneBusiness01 request a moment with you.**_

Membuka profil orang tersebut, Sakura tidak menemukan foto atau informasi pribadi lainnya—tidak jauh berbeda seperti miliknya.

Sakura menyetujuinya ragu-ragu. _Hm, tidak apa-apa kan? Bukan berarti dia laki-laki, jadi kenapa juga ia deg-degan._

 _ **OneBusiness01**_

 _Hello._

Dan Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin inilah awal dari cinta yang tak terduga yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Sebuah rahasia takdir yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

Sakura hanya berharap bahwa ia tidak akan terluka—sekali lagi.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Notes:** _Thanks for reading. No Sasu-cake in this chapter, he will appear next. Maaf jika masih terdapat typo dan kesalahan EyD atau penulisan lainnya, saya akan berusaha mengeditnya. Dan saya mengapresiasi sedikit-banyak masukan atas cerita ini. I'll update this as soon as possible, so... Mind to Review? :D_

 _P.s: Jika kalian penasaran dengan figur Sakura, kalian bisa googling salah satu model Plus Size yang menjadi inspirasi saya: **Denise Bidot**  
_


	2. 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Naruto and the charachters._

* * *

 _ **Plus Size Beauty**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#2**_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk ketika bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto di _Dazzling_. _Bar_ yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kantornya itu tidak terlalu ramai dengan pengunjung hari ini dan Sasuke memang sedang membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar ketenangan di tengah temperamennya yang sedang naik. Memang datang ke _bar_ bukanlah pilihan yang tepat jika kau ingin menenangkan diri, kecuali kau benar-benar membutuhkan alkohol sebagai pendampingnya.

Dan ketika ia melihat cengiran bodoh telah terpasang pada wajah Naruto sewaktu sahabatnya itu melihatnya duduk di salah satu meja di sana, Sasuke benar-benar ingin meninjunya. Mengapa pria menyebalkan dan berisik seperti Naruto selalu datang di saat-saat yang tidak tepat.

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam memperingatkan dalam diam agar Naruto tidak mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi pria bermata biru itu tetap melangkah pasti mendekati ruang pribadi Sasuke—yang sama sekali tak ingin dimasuki siapa pun malam ini.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Sasuke si _mr-to-the-point_ bertanya bahkan sebelum Naruto berjarak satu meter darinya.

Naruto memberenggut mendengar kekesalan terekam jelas di suara Sasuke. Ia mengabaikannya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja Sasuke.

"Hei _bad boy_ , seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau disini? Tumben sekali," balas Naruto heran tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gelas _wine_ -nya sebelum meneguk isinya habis. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya acuh."Dan bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman dengan bersandar pada sofa _maroon_ di hadapan Sasuke meskipun tak mengajak Sasuke bercakap-cakap lebih jauh. Naruto tahu benar jika si bungsu Uchiha ini sedang _bad mood_ jika melihat sikapnya yang jauh dari sifat Sasuke yang cenderung dingin dan terkontrol. Ia memesan _beer_ dan camilan untuk menemaninya menunggu Sasuke sampai dia mau membicarakan masalahnya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan suasana hati Sasuke belum juga membaik. Dahinya masih mengkerut seolah tak berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah dan tubuhnya tegang luar biasa. Mata hitamnya yang sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada gelas _wine_ -nya tidak fokus seolah dirinya sedang berada di tempat lain dan bukannya di _bar_ dua jam sebelum tengah malam.

Naruto sedikit bersyukur ia tidak jadi mengganggu Sasuke sejak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu tadi dan memilih untuk menikmati suasana _bar_ yang _cozy_ sambil mendengarkan musik _jazz_ yang diputar, atau ia akan menjadi sasaran amarah Sasuke.

Setelah mengenal Sasuke satu dekade ia mengerti jika sahabatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang siap meledak. Terbukti dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Bahkan para wanita yang biasanya akan menggelayuti Sasuke dengan senang hati pun enggan mendekati pria itu lebih jauh. Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa wanita-wanita itu selalu melirik ke arah meja di pojok _bar_ ini.

Tapi Naruto sudah bosan diam-diam tidak jelas seperti ini. Tujuannya datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk melepas penat dan bukan tertarik masuk ke dalam kebosanan tak berujung yang Sasuke ciptakan. Baiklah, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke dalam hal ini tapi toh Naruto berharap sahabatnya sejak SMU itu tidak membuat perasaannya—yang sedikit kacau selama satu minggu ini—memburuk.

 _Demi_ _Tuhan_ , dia merindukan kekasih imutnya Hinata, dan berharap dengan datang ke tempat pertama kali mereka kencan akan mengurangi rasa rindunya, bukan semakin memperparah keadaannya.

Naruto juga tidak bohong ketika ia bertanya heran tentang kedatangan Sasuke malam ini. Seharusnya pria gila kerja itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya atau paling tidak jika ingin bersantai Sasuke akan berada di apartemennya dengan Itachi dan bukan disini.

Intinya sih, Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kebosanan dan penasarannya lebih lama lagi. Tiga puluh menit yang berlalu sudah seperti satu minggu baginya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Naruto mendapat satu tatapan membunuh dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

Sasuke menuangkan _wine-_ nya lagi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika gampang menyerah.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan ibumu lagi, hm? Atau ada hal lain?" tanyanya dan menambahkan dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya."Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Oh, Ayolah, _teme!"_

"Kau berisik sekali. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari mejaku."

Naruto memberenggut kesal. _Dasar Sasuke._

Akan tetapi, sedetik kemudian semuanya berubah—ketika suara notifikasi dari ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja sejak tadi terdengar nyaring diantara suara musik _jazz_ yang mengalun. Kekesalannya menguar ketika melihat Sasuke dengan— _yang menurutnya_ —sedikit cepat mengambil ponselnya.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia melihat Sasuke membaca layar ponselnya dengan serius sebelum ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya karena ia yakin sekali kalau— _sungguh, ia tidak sedang mengada-ada_ —Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya sekilas, tentu saja, tapi Naruto sangat percaya dengan penglihatannya.

 _Tadi itu apa? Aneh sekali_ , pikirnya. Sebelum Naruto tersadar dengan keheranan atas reaksi Sasuke yang sangat _out-of-charachter_ itu hal aneh lainnya terjadi. Sasuke yang sejak tadi kesal dan marah dan benar-benar menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih rileks dan aura gelapnya perlahan menghilang. Apa pun isi pesan yang dibaca Sasuke, pesan itu sudah pasti sangat-sangat baik.

Hari yang benar-benar aneh untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Siapa tadi? Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya."Bukan siapa-siapa, _dobe,"_ jawabnya acuh."Berhentilah bertanya padaku."

Suara notifikasi itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini Naruto tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari wajah Sasuke.

Dan _ta-da_ Sasuke—meskipun singkat—tersenyum lagi! Naruto tidak menyangsikan penglihatannya kali ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi, Sasuke? Kau sampai senyum-senyum begitu." Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai curiga. Menurut tebakannya, hanya Uchiha Itachi yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke—si pria menyebalkan yang terlalu kaku dan tidak asyik itu—bisa-bisanya tersenyum aneh. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Desahan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terpejam dan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ia sandarkan pada badan sofa."Bukan Itachi, _dobe._ Dia sedang bersama ibu sekarang."

"Lalu siapa—"

"Aku dijodohkan."

Suara pelan Sasuke dengan nada getir yang tersirat di dalamnya seolah membungkam seisi ruangan. Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya ketika mendengarkan dua kata itu terucap dari pria di hadapannya itu. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut. Apa pun yang ia pikirkan akan diucapkan Sasuke, bukan itulah yang ia sangka akan ia dengar. _Jadi, itulah penyebab kemarahan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu?_

Naruto diam sejenak bingung menanggapinya. Apa yang kau lakukan jika sahabat baikmu tiba-tiba berkata akan dijodohkan? Memberinya selamat? Ia yakin sekali Sasuke akan membunuhnya jika ia sampai mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Apa bibi Mikoto yang telah melakukannya?"

"Ya."

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya."Kenapa?" Itu adalah hal ter- _absurd_ yang pernah ia dengar. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun dan bukan anak kecil berumur lima tahun lagi—perjodohan adalah sesuatu yang tidak butuhkan Sasuke saat ini. Dia sudah cukup dewasa memutuskan akan memikirkan akan menikah dengan siapa kecuali jika—

Tunggu. _Ah._

Kedua pria itu terdiam. Pertanyaan terakhir itu menggantung di udara seperti sesuatu yang tak membutuhkan jawaban. Karena mereka berdua mengerti mengapa Mikoto melakukannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sesaat dia mangacak-acak rambu pirangnya sebelum bertanya hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi."Lalu siapa orang yang menghubungimu tadi kalau bukan Itachi?"

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar lirih.

"Saki. Dia adalah Saki."

.

* * *

.

 **17/08/2015.**

 **Mon. 11:21 pm**

 _To:_ _ **OneBusiness01**_

 _KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN SASU-Cake KAU TAHU?_

 _Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal semacam itu pada seorang gadis. Memang apa masalahmu jika aku norak, hm?_

 _Menghina koleksi film favorit seorang wanita itu sama sekali tidak baik. Jangan pernah melakukannya di depan wanita lain suatu saat nanti. Oke?_

 _Dan berhentilah menghina My Ashton, oke? Aku tidak akan memaafkannmu lagi jika kau melakukannya._

 _;P_

 _Baiklah, aku akan mengabaikan ketidakpekaanmu—LAGI—kali ini. Seharusnya kau menghiburku yang sedang sedih hari ini. (aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sedang bersedih dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Hah aku baik sekali bukan?)_

 _Pig (aku pernah memberitahumu dengan sahabatku itu kan? Yang luar biasa cerewet tidak seperti diriku itu!) sedang pergi ke luar kota sudah hampir satu minggu ini dan (jujur, aku sangat benci mengatakan hal ini) aku sangat rindu padanya. Kau tahulah Pig tidak pernah jauh dariku sejak dulu, jadi rasanya ada yang aneh jika dia tidak ada. Belum lagi Hina juga ikut pergi dengannya! Huh mereka jahat sekali kan tidak mengajakku ikut pergi bersama mereka Sasu-chan? Teman macam apa itu?_

 _Ini sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur, Sasu-cake sebelum kau menjadi zombie!_

 _Selamat malam._

 _-Saki._

.

 **18/08/2015.**

 **Tue. 08:45 am**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Hn, dasar gadis aneh._

 _Seleramu terlalu buruk. Rasanya aku akan muntah jika kau terus-terusan menyebut 'your ashton' di setiap emailmu._

 _Mungkin sahabatmu itu sudah terlalu kesal denganmu dan tidak tahan untuk meninggalkanmu. Tidak cerewet katamu? Yang benar saja._

 _Bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu yang lain? Aku bosan._

 _-Sasu_

 _P.s: berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu_

 _._

* * *

Sakura menahan senyum membaca _e-mail_ balasan yang baru saja ia baca dari Sasu—orang yang dikenalnya hampir dua bulan lamanya. Sesuatu yang setiap hari ia lakukan setiap kali ia membaca pesan yang walaupun sangat singkat, tapi baginya sangat menghibur.

Jujur, Sasu sama sekali tak memiliki selera humor yang bagus dan pria itu pun terlalu kaku menurutnya. Meskipun begitu setiap reaksi yang seolah dipaksakan itu malah sangat lucu untuknya. Ia membayangkan pria itu mengernyitkan dahi setiap kali mendapat _e-mail_ darinya, mendengus kemudian dengan berat hati membalasnya. _How Cute_.

"Permisi Sakura- _san_." Suara seorang wanita disertai dengan ketukan pintu menggema di ruang kelas yang sepi serta merta mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke arah pintu kelas tempatnya mengajar dan mendapati Nara Temari berada di sana. Seketika senyumnya melebar."Silahkan masuk, Temari- _san._ "

Temari melangkah maju mendekati Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya untuk mempersilahkan Temari duduk. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya singkat."Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, Sakura- _san."_ Temari menyodorkan sebuah map biru kepada Sakura. "Ini dari Tsunade- _sama._ "

Sakura menerima map tersebut ."Ah, terimakasih, Temari- _san._ "

Temari mengangguk."Aku permisi dulu, Sakura- _san._ Selamat Siang."

Baru saja Temari berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura memanggilnya."Eum, Sakura saja."

Temari berbalik arah dan menatap Sakura bingung. Sakura tersenyum."Panggil aku Sakura saja, kita kan sudah cukup saling kenal," kata Sakura sebelum menambahkan ragu."Dan aku akan memanggilmu Temari juga kalau boleh, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Sakura," kata Temari menyetujui.

"Terimakasih, Temari!"

Temari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu lalu sebelum berbalik kembali ke arah Sakura."Apa kau mau makan siang bersama, Sakura?"

.

 **18/08/2015.**

 **Tue. 11:47 am**

 _To:_ _ **OneBusiness01**_

 _Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Untuk kali ini aku memberikan otoritas padamu untuk mencari topik. Pikirkanlah sesuatu yang menarik, oke? Berhentilah bergantung padaku._

 _Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan teman baruku (akan kuceritakan tentangnya nanti!) kau juga selamat makan siang!_

 _p.s: baiklah, Sasu-chan ._

 _p.s.s: aku itu tidak cerewet!_

 _-Saki_

 _._

 **18/08/2015.**

 **Tue. 12:00 pm**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Kau sajalah yang mencari topik._

 _Hn. Jangan terlalu sering makan salad Saki._

 _-Sasu_

 _._

"Nah, sudah cukup tentangku, sekarang giliran kau bercerita tentang dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakan matanya sedikit terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak mengira arah pembicaraan akan berubah.

Mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Temari—sedang asyik membicarakan suami barunya, Nara Shikamaru, si jenius dengan IQ 200 namun dari cerita Temari ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu lebih cocok di bilang pemalas dibanding jenius.

Ia juga tahu kalau Temari pindah dari Kota Suna karena Shikamaru dipindah kerjakan ke Konoha dan wanita itu masih merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana Konoha yang—menurut Temari—jauh berbeda dari Suna atau dengan kata lain Kota ini terlalu ramai dan berisik.

Temari adalah guru baru di Taman Kanak-Kanak _Grand_ sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengobrol panjang dengan Temari sambil makan siang. Sakura menyukai karakter Temari yang tegas dan humoris, ia yakin mereka berdua akan menjadi sahabat baik. Sayang sekali Ino sedang tidak ada disini mungkin suasananya akan bertambah ramai dengan kehadiran Ino.

"Ah, Tak ada yang menarik tentangku, Temari- _chan,_ " tukas Sakura dengan suara manisnya."Aku adalah seperti yang kau lihat."

Sejenak berhenti menikmati makan siangnya, Temari memandangi Sakura tak mengerti."Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tangan kanannya yang memegang garpu memainkan _salad_ nya."Maksudku, aku sama sekali tak memiliki cerita menarik sepertimu. Aku sudah menceritakan tentang Ino dan Hinata, bukan?"

Temari sedikit terkejut melihat air muka Sakura yang mendadak berubah. Wajah cerianya beberapa menit lalu menjadi sedikit lebih muram dan tidak bahagia.

Dan karenanya Temari mengerti, gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedang berbohong, karena apa pun yang tidak ingin diceritakan Sakura sudah pasti bukanlah karena tidak menarik, melainkan gadis dengan mata _emerald_ nya itu tak ingin menceritakannya sama sekali.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Temari. Diam-diam ia memikirkan cara agar pembicaraan mereka menjadi seceria sebelumnya. "Tunggu, kau bilang sebelumnya Ino menyuruhmu mengikuti apa? _Online dating_ kan? Lalu bagaimana jadinya, Sakura?"

Senyum cerah Sakura terpoles kembali di wajah putihnya."Ah itu."

Temari menghela napas lega melihat Sakura tersenyum kembali. "Ceritakanlah, pasti hal menarik telah terjadi sampai kau tersenyum manis seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun Temari- _chan_ , tapi kau ingat jangan memberi tahu Ino kalau dia sudah kembali, oke? Aku tak ingin dia histeris atau apa."

Melihat Temari mengangguk Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Sasu di situs aneh itu dan percayalah dia itu imut sekali."

"Sasu itu seorang wanita?" tanya Temari.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas."Tidak, Sasu- _chan_ itu adalah pria. Dan dia itu sangat menggemaskan."

Temari tertawa melihat wajah gemas Sakura yang sejalan dengan perkataannya. "Mengapa dia menggemaskan?"

"Dia itu sok _cool_ sekali, kolot dan tukang menghina. Dari kata-katanya dia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya itu yang paling benar dan dia juga selalu seenaknya mendebat kata-kataku, sama sekali tidak lucu, selalu membalas dengan singkat meskipun aku sudah mengiriminya pesan yang panjang, dan kadang-kadang membosankan," tutur Sakura menggambarkan Sasu dengan sedikit mengeluh.

Temari sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang menggemaskan dari pria semacam itu. Siapa pun Sasu itu sudah pasti pria itu sama sekali bukan tipe pria yang menggemaskan.

"Lalu apa yang menggemaskan? Dia terdengar menyebalkan menurutku."

Sakura tertawa."Nah, justru itu yang membuatnya menggemaskan Temari- _chan_."

Kini Temari kehabisan kata-kata dan mulai mempertanyakan selera Sakura yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau," kata Temari menyerah. "Dan apa yang biasanya kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura melahap satu suapan _salad_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman barunya itu."Semuanya. Biasanya kami membicarakan hal-hal yang kami sukai tapi kebanyakan sih membicarkan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Hmm... begitu. Syukurlah kau bisa mendapat teman baru Sakura. Apa kalian berniat untuk bertemu lebih lanjut?"

Sakura terdiam gerakan tangannya yang sedang sibuk dengan makan siangnya berhenti. Tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang mendengar ucapan Temari.

Bertemu Sasu? _Oh_ , betapa membahagiakannya jika ia bisa bertemu dengan pria yang selama dua bulan ini selalu menghiburnya yang telah Sakura anggap seperti sahabat baiknya. Membayangkan mengetahui rupanya saja ia terlalu senang. Tapi, dengan cepat kebahagiaannya lenyap jika mengingat apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Sasu.

"Tidak."Sakura berkata pelan. Nada suaranya menjadi lebih parau."Lebih baik seperti sekarang. Aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

Dan Temari tahu, itu adalah kedua kalinya Sakura Haruno berbohong kepadanya hari ini.

.

* * *

 _._

 **18/08/2015.**

 **Tue. 02:40 pm**

 _To:_ _ **OneBusiness01**_

 _Huh sudah kuduga. Susah sekali mengandalkanmu, Sasu-chan._

 _Berhentilah menjadi pria yang membosankan seperti itu._

 _Hmmm... baiklah. Siapa atau bagaimana tipe wanita idealmu?_

 _-Saki_

 _p.s: ingat kau harus menjawabnya oke, Sasu-cake, atau aku sama sekali tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi :P_

.

* * *

" _Namanya adalah Shion. Dia itu cantik, anggun dan bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakmu nanti, Sasuke."_

" _Kau takkan menemukan seseorang sebaik Shion. Ibu telah mengenal keluarganya dengan baik dan dia adalah calon istri terbaik yang ibu pilihkan untuk bisa mendampingimu, Sasuke."_

" _Ibu hanya memikirkan perjodohan ini demi kebaikanmu dan ibu harap kau mau memikirkannya matang-matang. Pikirkanlah tentang keluargamu. Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke."_

Sasuke memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit akibat meminum banyak alkohol tadi malam bertambah intensitasnya karena ucapan ibunya yang kembali berputar-putar di pikirannya. Sasuke masih tak habis pikir ibunya bisa menjodohkannya tanpa seizinnya. Mengingatnya saja mampu membangkitkan amarahnya yang sudah sedikit mereda.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela lebar yang merangkum panorama Kota Konoha di baliknya. Mata hitamnya memandangi keindahan itu dengan sinis. Ia tidak bisa menikmati apa pun dalam kondisinya akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya terlihat tidak menarik baginya dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti alasan di balik sikapnya ini.

Ia marah, tentu saja, dengan apa yang telah ibunya lakukan. Perjodohan sama sekali tak bisa diterimanya. Tapi hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Ia harusnya berbicara baik-baik dan bukannya menghindar. _Demi Tuhan, ia bukanlah anak-anak lagi!_

Jadi mengapa ia menjadi pemarah seperti ini? Ia bahkan telah menakuti sekretaris dan separuh karyawan yang bekerja dengannya karena tingkahnya yang di luar kendali.

Tiba-tiba suara notifikasi yang familiar terdengar mengisi ruangan. Sasuke memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak di antara dokumen-dokumen perusahaan di atas meja kerjanya. Kedap-kedip warna hijau tanda ada _e-mail_ yang masuk terlihat dengan jelas.

Tanpa membukanya pun Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya. Suara notifikasi itu sudah ia _setting_ khusus untuk gadis aneh yang menjadi teman bicaranya beberapa minggu ini. Kerutan terpatri di wajah tampannya, _tidak biasanya dia mengirim pesan di jam-jam kerja seperti ini._

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya.

Perlahan-lahan kerutan menghilang dari wajahnya setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia mendengus kecil tak mempercayai pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Saki. _Benar-benar._

Suara ketukan di pintu tak menghentikan Sasuke dari kegiatannya—membalas _e-mail_ —meskipun dengan tegas ia berbicara."Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Pak Direktur."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap Manajer Keuangan barunya di perusahan yang memasuki ruangannya hingga ia mengingat tujuan pria jenius itu datang ke ruang kerjanya. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja dan kembali menduduki kursinya. Tadinya Sasuke ingin membatalkan rapatnya dengan Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu, namun rasanya sakit kepalanya berkurang drastis setelah membaca pesan dari Saki.

Sasuke tak mengerti tapi gadis aneh yang baru dikenalnya itu memang memiliki efek yang juga aneh terhadapnya. Padahal apa pun yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali tak penting.

"Hn."

Shikamaru meletakkan beerapa dokumen di meja Sasuke sambil dengan hati-hati memperhatikan bos barunya itu—ini adalah rapat pribadi pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke memang masih terbilang muda untuk mengurus perusahaan sebesar _S &Sound Company_, tapi ia tidak memungkiri bahwa pria yang seumur dengannya memiliki determinasi dan kharisma seorang pemimpin.

Shikamaru juga dengan hati-hati mencoba mencari-cari kemarahan di balik wajah dingin dan tegas bosnya itu seperti yang telah diperingatkan rekan kerjanya yang lain sebelum ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ia memang mendengar kalau temperamen Sasuke sedang naik dan tidak sedikit orang yang telah menjadi korban 'amukannya' dan Shikamaru pun telah mempersiapkan diri jika ia menjadi salah satu sasarannya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan kemarahan meledak-ledak yang digambarkan teman satu kantornya yang lain. Ia mungkin masih belum lama mengenal pria itu dengan baik, tapi ia tahu gestur tubuh Sasuke yang tegas bukanlah bentuk kemarahan yang ditakuti oleh orang lain dan ia yakin sekali kalau ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke—

"Oh ya, Nara. Mulai saat ini jangan memanggilku dengan Pak," tukas Sasuke sambil membuka-buka beberapa dokumen dengan seksama. "Cukup Sasuke."

—tersenyum kecil beberapa saat lalu.

.

* * *

 _._

 **18/08/2015.**

 **Tue. 02:45 pm**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Tidak biasanya kau mengirim email di jam kerja, sudah kubilang sebelumnya kau tidak seharusnya mengirim pesan pribadi saat jam kerja. Mengerti?_

 _Dan pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tak bisakah kau mencari topik yang lebih menarik?_

 _Sebenarnya apa jawaban yang kau bayangkan akan kau dapat dariku? Bahwa aku memiliki selera wanita yang aneh?_

 _Aku sama seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Tentu saja aku menginginkan wanita yang baik, cantik, sexy dan tentunya tidak aneh dan cerewet seperti mu._

 _-Sasu_

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Note:** Hello! Senang sekali rasanya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan saya tahu kalau masih banyak yang harus di perbaiki dari cerita ini.

Tapi terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Mengenai problem berat badan Sakura dan juga lainnya akan di bahas lebih lanjut nantinya :)

Review Please XD


	3. 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto._

* * *

 _ **Plus Size Beauty**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#3**_

* * *

Yamanaka Ino mendecak tidak suka melihat pemandangan dapur dihadapannya.

Mangkuk-mangkuk berisi sisa makanan tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja dapur, bungkus-bungkus _snack_ yang hampir habis di biarkan berserakan, bau tidak sedap tercium dari arah piring-piring kotor di wastafel. Tempat ini... _Apa yang terjadi pada tempat ini?_

Ino belum sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika sang pemilik rumah menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sakura mengusap-usapkan mata dengan telapak tangannya dan menggumam tidak jelas ketika ia melangkah ke arah dapur. Matanya masih terpejam dan kesadarannya belum seratus persen.

Ino mengamati sahabat yang mendekat ke arahnya. Desahan kecewa terlepas dari bibirnya melihat keadaan Sakura yang sama berantakannya dengan dapurnya. Dua minggu berlalu dan semuanya berubah dengan cepat.

"Sakura?" Ino bertanya, nada suaranya yang tinggi meminta penjelasan tentang keributan yang telah terjadi di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar suara familiar itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat Ino berdiri dengan tangan terlipat beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Ia berteriak kencang lalu berlari memeluk sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "Ino!"

Ino menyambut pelukan Sakura. Kekhawatiran yang merayapinya beberapa menit lalu sedikit berkurang. Ia tersenyum. "Iya, iya, _Forehead_ , aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura memberenggut melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan datang hari ini? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di _airport_."

"Aku tiba tadi malam dan tidak ingin membangunkanmu."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kemudian berteriak bahagia melihat beberapa _goodie bag_ di bawah kaki Ino. "Kau membawakanku oleh-oleh apa? Apa kau membeli _coconut_ _cracker_ favoritku dari Oto?"

Pertanyaan tentang makanan itu kembali menyadarkan Ino pada kondisi dapur Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan polosnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan tajam gadis bermata biru itu. "Ada apa?"

Ino mendesah dan menunjuk ke arah meja dapur dengan dramatis. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dapurmu Sakura?" _Dan dirimu_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura melihat dapur yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ia bereskan setelah makan malam. Ia meringis melihat beberapa mangkuk bekas _choco ice cream_ , _beef fillet,_ dan _pasta_ yang dikunsumsinya tadi malam. _Uh_.

"Aku hanya belum membersihkan sisa makan malamku, Ino," jawabnya. "Aku akan segera merapihkannya."

Ino menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang mulai membereskan meja dapur. Ia memaksa Sakura menatapnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Dan jangan berbohong padaku."

Mata emerald Sakura yang tenang membulat, menunjukan kepahitan yang terpendam. Kesedihan yang selama satu minggu ini dirasakannya tak mampu ditahannya lagi. Ia memeluk Ino erat sekali lagi dan untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura membiarkan tangisnya pecah.

.

 **19/08/2015.**

 **Wed. 08:00 am**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Saki?_

 _-Sasu_

.

 **21/08/2015.**

 **Fri. 09:40 pm**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Jangan katakan kau marah padaku karena aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh mengirim pesan saat jam kerja._

 _(sigh) Baiklah aku tak akan melarangmu lagi melakukannya._

 _-Sasu_

.

 **23/08/2015.**

 **Sun. 06:40 am**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, jika kau mau. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak tahan untuk bercerita panjang lebar kepadaku._

 _Dan kau bilang kau akan bercerita tentang teman barumu._

 _Apa kah dia seorang pria? Huh, kau sudah memiliki teman baru sepertinya._

 _-Sasu_

 _._

Semuanya berjalan lebih mudah jika kau tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu. Ya, itulah yang Sakura sadari dan rasakan saat ini.

' _Aku sama seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Tentu saja aku menginginkan wanita yang baik, cantik, sexy dan tentunya tidak aneh dan cerewet seperti mu.'_

Ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan dua kalimat singkat seperti itu, harapan yang tanpa di sadarinya telah tertanam di sudut hatinya yang tersembunyi hancur tak bersisa begitu saja. Ia mungkin menyalahkan dirinya karena ia menanyakan pertanyaan retorikal semacam itu pada pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Pertanyaan itu adalah bentuk rasa penasarannya, harapan kecilnya dan juga kebodohannya. Memang jawaban apa yang ia harapkan?

' _Sebenarnya apa jawaban yang kau bayangkan akan kau dapat dariku? Bahwa aku memiliki selera wanita yang aneh?'_

Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _Jika saja kau tahu Sasu, aku membayangkan kau akan berkata bahwa kau tidak sama seperti pria lainnya, bahwa kecantikan dan bentuk tubuh bukanlah sesuatu yang kau sukai dari wanitamu, bahwa kau menginginkan gadis aneh dan cerewet sepertiku._

Tetapi Sakura seharusnya sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhananya, karena pada dasarnya setiap pria sudah sewajarnya menginginkan hal itu. Bukankah wanita tak jauh berbeda dari pria? _Tampan, atletis, mapan, pintar_. Jadi, tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Sasu atas jawaban pria itu dan menghukumnya dengan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mereka bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya! Dia hanya seorang pria yang tak sengaja ia temukan di tempat teraneh yang tak terduga, dia juga hanya seorang pria membosankan yang mungkin saja lebih tua dua puluh tahun darinya, botak, pengangguran atau bahkan kriminal.

 _Lalu mengapa ia membiarkan harapan tidak rasional itu tumbuh?_

 _Demi Tuhan_ , _ia bahkan tak menyukainya!_

Kau tak mungkin menyukai seseorang tanpa mengenalnya lebih dulu.

Sakura hanya menyimpan harapan kosong bahwa Sasu berbeda, bahwa mungkin ketika suatu hari nanti mereka bisa bertemu, pria itu takkan kecewa ketika melihatnya, dan persahabatan yang nyaman ini akan berubah menjadi hubungan yang manis ketika mereka saling mengenal lebih jauh. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengharapkan hal konyol semacam itu

Ia sadar ia telah salah menempatkan perasaan pribadinya pada persahahabatannya dengan Sasu, tapi tak ada alasan untuk bersedih dan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Persahabatannya jauh lebih penting.

"Hei, _Forehead_!" Ino berteriak di telinga Sakura. "Berhentilah melamun."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya kaget. "Hei _Pig,_ Jangan berteriak di telingaku begitu dong!" Sakura berkata sembari melemparkan tatapan kesalnya pada Ino yang kini telah duduk manis di depannya.

"Makanya, jangan melamun terus!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak sedang melamun tahu!"

Mereka sedang berada di kamar apartemen Sakura sekarang. Sakura sedang duduk menyender menyilangkan kaki pada sofa panjang di pojok kamarnya dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Sedangkan Ino duduk di ujung sofa satunya sibuk memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir yang tersembunyi.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan tak terasa keduanya telah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Mereka telah membersihkan dapur Sakura dengan rapi setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu merasa tenang, mereka telah mengobrol panjang lebar tentang kegiatan Ino di Oto selama dua minggu, dan saat ini memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum waktu makan malam. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin tertidur dan Ino juga tidak ingin hari ini berakhir tanpa penjelasan.

"Heh, kau bahkan tidak membalik halaman bukumu sejak tadi." Gadis berambut pirang itu menyeringai.

Sakura mengabaikannya lalu mulai membaca novel berjudul _Eleanor and Park_ itu dengan serius.

Sementara Ino sudah tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya terhadap sahabatnya itu. "Kau kan sudah berulang kali membaca novel itu, Sakura," ucapnya. Kemudian ia mengambil paksa novel di tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja samping sofa.

"Nah sekarang ceritakanlah. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, hm? Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sakura ingin mengelak dari pembicaraan ini karena ia sama sekali tak ingin menceritakan hal tidak penting itu pada Ino tapi ia tahu sulit untuk lari dari posisinya saat ini. Suara desahan menyerah keluar dari bibir Sakura sebelum gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"Aku hanya sedang bersedih, Ino. Aku sedang merasa perasaanku sangat buruk selama beberapa hari ini. Dan aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku bersikap bodoh seperti ini jadi kuharap kau bisa menyimpulkan alasannya, tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin memberi tahu penyebab ini semua," Sakura menjelaskan dengan suara lirihnya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya jika aku merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. "Apa ini karena Kiba?"

Sakura mengertnyitkan dahi mendengar nama Kiba kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Ino. Tentu saja ini bukan tentang Kiba," jawabnya dengan sedikit tertawa dan menambahkan, "juga bukan karena pria lainnya. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun."

Kali ini giliran Ino yang mendesah. Sakura itu memang gadis keras kepala. Tapi penjelasan singkat Sakura tadi padanya sudah cukup memberitahunya jika semua ini adalah masalah klasik mengenai berat badan Sakura. Ia pernah menyaksikan hal serupa saat mereka berdua masih junior di kampus. Saat itu, Sakura juga tak bisa menolak reaksi tubuhnya.

Dulu, Berat badan Sakura jauh lebih parah dibandingkan saat ini dan entah karena apa, teman satu kamarnya di _dorm_ kala itu tidak berhenti mengkonsumsi makanan-makanan berat selama beberapa hari. Sakura selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan keluar hanya untuk makan dan makan. Ino yang sangat khawatir akhirnya bertindak tegas dengan melarang gadis itu makan terlalu banyak.

Pola hidup Sakura memang jauh dari kata sehat dan Ino sama sekali tidak ingin teman sekamarnya itu jatuh sakit dan nantinya obesitas. Sakura menolak, tentu saja, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menumpahkan kesedihannya sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura bilang ' _ia sakit'_ dan makanan mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit itu meski Sakura tahu bahwa melakukannya bukanlah hal yang bijaksana.

Ino tidak memaksa Sakura bercerita hari itu sama halnya ia tidak akan memaksa Sakura menceritakan hal apa pun hari ini. karena ia mempercayai Sakura akan mampu melewati masalahnya.

Dengan segala usaha Sakura untuk menurunkan berat badannya, Ino tidak ingin gadis itu menyesal melakukannya. Menurutnya, bukan berat badan atau bentuk tubuhnya lah masalah utamanya. Masalahnya terletak pada kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Sakura. Gadis itu memang _overweight_ , tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya menghalangi kebahagiaan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino. "Aku tahu, Ino, terimakasih. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

 _Ia akan baik-baik saja._

.

* * *

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut, _Teme?_ Hmmm... baiklah-baiklah, tapi datanglah kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu itu. _Jaa._ "

Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke tepat ketika ketiga orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberi tanda kepada wanita-wanita yang tengah berdiri mencarinya.

"Hei. Aku sudah menunggu kalian," Naruto berkata ketika para wanita itu telah duduk bersamanya. Cengiran khasnya terpasang lebar di wajahnya.

Para wanita itu adalah Hinata, kekasihnya, beserta kedua sahabat baiknya, Ino dan Sakura. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang ketiga dengan Ino dan Sakura dan ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan keduanya lagi.

"Maaf kalau kami terlambat, Naruto- _kun_. Tadi itu macet sekali," jelas Hinata dengan senyuman malu-malunya.

 _Uuh—_ gadisnya itu memang sangat mengemaskan. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggenggam tangan Hinata, menautkan jemari mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata- _chan_. Teman-temanku juga belum sampai," tukas Naruto. "Oh, ya, kalian mau minum apa?"

Mereka sedang berada di _Dazzling_ malam ini untuk berkumpul-kumpul bersama—atau lebih tepatnya, memperkenalkan sahabat Hinata dengan sahabat Naruto. Dan beberapa menit setelah kedatangan Ino dan Sakura, sahabat karib Naruto—Kazekage Gaara dan Shimura Sai—pun tiba. Naruto berkata sebenarnya ia juga mengundang seorang lagi yang kebetulan tidak bisa hadir karena sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk mengurusi urusan kantor yang membosankan.

Obrolan mengalir dengan lancar, dengan Ino dan Naruto sebagai pusatnya—wajar saja keduanya memang orang yang paling berisik di antara yang lain—sementara Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyum malu-malu yang sama setiap kali pembicaraan itu menyangkut hubungannya dengan Naruto; Sai sibuk meminum _orange juice_ pesanannya—yang mendapat ledekan mencemooh dari Naruto—sambil sesekali melempar senyum— _yang menurut Sakura sedikit aneh dan mengerikan_ ; dan Gaara juga Sakura yang menjadi pendengar yang baik dan menjawab sesekali jika ditanya. Mereka berenam saling mengenal karakter satu sama lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Seharusnya malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura, tapi mengapa ia justru merasa semakin menderita berada di sana—di tengah-tengah orang yang disayanginya? Ini adalah salah satu malam terburuk baginya.

Sakura duduk dengan sedikit kikuk di antara Ino dan Gaara, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak lari dari tempat itu. Nafas demi nafas yang dihirupnya semakin berat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan rasanya ingin sekali menangis. _Oh tuhan, ada apa denganku?_

Jawabannya sangat mudah. Dan sederhana. Ia tidak percaya diri. _Demi Tuhan!_ _Ia iri!_ Perasaan buruk dan tidak semestinya itu menjalar di bawah kulitnya. Ia merasa malu telah merasakan perasaan semacam itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Bukan salah mereka jika mereka memiliki wajah yang menarik dan figur yang mengesankan. Ia merasa aneh dan terasingkan. Ini sama sekali bukan tempatnya.

Ia melirik ke sekeliling _bar_ itu dengan nanar dan seketika menyesal. Semuanya terlihat indah.

Mengapa ia membiarkan Ino menyeretnya datang malam ini? Seharusnya ia menolak datang ketika gadis _blonde_ itu memohonnya untuk menemaninya. _'Tidak asyik jika kau tidak ada Sakura. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang sesekali? Besok adalah hari libur dan kau tidak bisa menolak untuk keluar bersama lagi, mengerti?'_

Ia tahu Ino bermaksud baik, tapi seharusnya ia juga tahu sejak awal ini adalah ide yang buruk di tengah perasaannya yang sedang kacau.

Ia harus pergi.

"Hei, Sakura," Gaara, pria dengan rambut merah menyala itu memanggilnya lembut di telinganya. "Kau tidak apa?"

Sakura menatap Gaara yang telah memerhatikannya dengan alis terangkat lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara- _kun_. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ia menarik nafas pelan. "Aku memang tidak biasa datang ke _bar_. Udaranya sangat panas, kurasa aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar."

Ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada keempat orang lainnya disana. Dan menolak Ino yang ingin ikut bersamanya lalu menjauh dari meja itu.

Menuju dunia luar.

Sakura menarik nafas. Udara segar memenuhi dadanya yang sesak. Menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi dan lagi. Sinar lampu di lampu taman _bar_ menghujani wajahnya yang pucat. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya.

Perasaan _insecure_ yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Sejak masih di Universitas, ia seringkali merasa _out-of-place_ jika berada mengadakan pertemuan semacam ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hampir semua sahabat dan teman terdekatnya adalah orang-orang yang menarik, terutama teman wanitanya.

Ino dengan rambut pirang menjuntai indah membingkai tubuh langsing dan wajahnya yang cantik, Hinata yang memiliki wajah imutnya dan mata indahnya Karin— _teman sekampusnya dulu—_ yang memiliki tubuh _sexy_ dan menggoda, TenTen— _ah sudahlah._ Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman yang sangat baik dan menghargai dirinya apa adanya, tapi toh ia tidak bisa mencegah perasaan buruk itu muncul setiap kali ia memandangi mereka. Apakah ia adalah teman yang buruk karena merasakan perasaan semacam itu?

"Kau disini rupanya, heh."

Suara Gaara memasuki indera pendengarannya. Buru-buru ia melirik ke arah suara itu dan mendapati pria itu telah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya. Ia meringis kecil mendengar nada suaranya yang sedikit kasar. "Uh, maafkan aku. Tentu saja kau berhak kesini. Aku hanya terkejut."

 _Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini?_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sakura, Gaara berkata. "Kau sudah pergi hampir setengah jam lamanya. Ino dan yang lainnya mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi aku pikir kau berada di luar sini dan menyusulmu."

"Oh," katanya. "Maaf. Aku hanya lupa waktu."

Sakura hendak berdiri dari kursi kayu panjang yang berada di taman belakang _bar_ itu, namun Gaara telah lebih dulu duduk di sampingnya. "Tak apa. Disini udaranya memang segar."

Sakura tersenyum kepada pria itu. Gaara adalah pria yang cukup tampan. Rambut merah menyalanya bersinar di bawah remang-remang lampu. Mata hijau yang senada dengan miliknya memandang Sakura dengan tanda tanya. "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. Ia ingin sekali menjawab, _Oh, tentu aku baik-baik saja_ , tapi mulutnya terkunci dan entah mengapa ia tidak ingin berbohong.

Lalu ia menangkap kehangatan terpancar dari mata Gaara, dan mendadak nafasnya sesak. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengeluarkan semuanya. _Semuanya_ —perasaannya, kesedihannya dan ceritanya—kepada Gaara.

Dan pria yang memiliki tato di sudut dahinya itu hanya mendengarkan. Tidak berkomentar atau mencacinya atau menyela ceritanya. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura.

"Ah, mengapa aku menceritakan semua itu padamu? Kau pasti jadi membenciku saat ini," sesal Sakura setelah selesai menumpahkan isi hatinya pada pria yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mungkin membenci gadis sebaik dirimu, Sakura." jawabnya santai. "Kau sama sekali tak bersalah. Dan aku justru sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau mengijinkan aku mendengarkan kesedihanmu."

Sakura menatap Gaara aneh. Matanya menyipit dan senyum melingkar di wajahnya. Kelegaan merayapi hatinya. Ia tidak menyesal menceritakan semua itu pada Gaara, karena ia tahu ia dapat mempercayai pria itu. Meskpun ia sedikit bersyukur ia tidak menangis kali ini.

Hening menyelimuti. Angin malam yang dingin menyapu kulit mereka dengan lembut. Ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara keduanya. Sesuatu yang manis dan tenang.

Di dalam diam di bawah langit gelap tanpa bintang hari itu—persahabatan yang baru itu lahir. Mendadak semuanya terasa lebih baik dari beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura," Gaara memanggil gadis yang duduk di sampingnya pelan. Sakura menyadari ada determinasi dan kesungguhan dalam suara berat itu. "Aku bisa membantumu."

.

* * *

 **28/08/2015**

 **Fri. 10.00 pm**

 _To:_ _ **OneBusiness01**_

 _Hai Sasu!_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar kau mau memaafkanku. Sungguh maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikanmu selam hampir dua minggu ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga aku tak bisa membalas pesan-pesanmu—Tidak, tenang saja, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk kita bicarakan saat ini. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu suatu saat nanti :)_

 _Jadi, kumohon mau kah kau memaafkanku?_

 _Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan mengirimu pesan di jam kantor, atau bertanya hal-hal yang aneh, bahkan aku akan berusaha tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel imut lagi. Serius! Aku janji! (walau pun aku tak janji sih, aku bisa berhenti cerewet XD *haha* karena aku tahu kau menyukai pesan panjangku :P)_

 _Nah, kau juga tak perlu takut aku akan menduakanku dengan teman-teman baruku itu. Kau spesial sungguh! Tidak ada orang yang lebih membosankan darimu, jadi sudah pasti kau yang paling spesial :PP (Kau tidak marah kan karena aku menyebutmu membosankan? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa berbohong)_

 _Oh ya, dan temanku itu pria dan wanita. (Dan aku baru saja mengobrol panjang bersama teman pria ku sebelum mengirim email ini, nanti aku akan menceritakanya padamu tentangnya dan teman wanitaku yang satunya. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar)_

 _Dan Oh Oh ya, mengenai jawabanmu, sungguh sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa. Seleramu itu tipikal cowok sekali. Dan apa itu 'tidak aneh dan cerewet sepertiku?' kau mau hanya diam-diaman dengan kekasihmu, hah?. Sama sekali tidak seru kau tahu, nanti kau akan cepat bertambah tua! (Tunggu, kau bukan seorang kakek-kakek kan? Haha. Tenang saja, walaupun kau itu kakek-kakek aku masih mau menjadi temanmu selamanya)_

 _Hah, rasanya lega bisa bicara denganmu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan aku Sasu-chan *Upps* maksudku Sasu. Aku menanti email balasanmu, teman baikku._

 _Selamat malam,_

 _-Saki_

 _p.s: aku merindukanmu, Sasu-honey :)_

 _._

* * *

Sasuke sedang meminum _wine_ -nya ketika ia mendengar suara familiar yang hampir dua minggu ini tidak ia dengar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sesuatu yang aneh muncul meracuni perasaannya.

Ia dengan cepat menurunkan gelasnya dan mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya.

Kelegaan ia rasakan ketika ia membaca perlahan _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk. Gadis itu meminta maaf. Dia juga bilang bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke. Ia mendengus beberapa kali saat membacanya, dan tanpa disadarinya senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya. Perasaan aneh yang tak bisa ia identifikasi itu semakin merasupi hatinya. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin marah kepada Saki dan ikut mengabaikannya seperti yang gadis itu lakukan selama dua minggu in. Tetapi, kekesalan berlipat-lipat yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari ini perlahan menghilang—sebelum perasaan aneh yang lainnya muncul ketika ia membaca kembali salah satu kalimat dalam _e-mail_ yang sedang dibacanya itu.

' _Dan aku baru saja mengobrol panjang bersama teman pria ku sebelum mengirim email ini...'_

Kekesalan yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang pernah dirasakannya bertambah besar. _Mengobrol panjang bersama teman pria? Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?_

Dahinya mengkerut. Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika membaca kalimat itu hingga ia mengabaikan hal lainnya. _Teman pria?_ Selama ini Saki sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan mengenai pria lain dalam _e-mail-_ nya, meskipun ia ingat gadis itu sesekali menyebutkan teman prianya yang lain, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kalau ' _teman pria'_ yang ini lebih spesial.

Ia mendecih kesal menutup pesan itu tanpa membalasnya. Ia mengambil minumannya kembali dan meneguknya cepat—mencoba meredakan perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba itu. Mungkin ia sudah mabuk.

Tapi faktanya adalah Sasuke baru tiba di _Dazzling_ beberapa menit lalu, dan ia baru meminum _wine-_ nya satu kali. Kesadaran dirinya masih seratus persen. Jadi mengapa rasanya ia ingin melemparkan sesuatu? Mungkinkah ia kurang istirahat? Mengingat porsi kerjanya yang bertambah, masalahnya dengan Saki, masalah Itachi dan masalah perjodohannya yang belum terselesaikan, hal itu sangat mungkin. Meskipun tidur adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini—dan bukankah itu alasan mengapa ia datang ke tempat ini dan bukannya ke apartemennya?

Ia benar-benar akan melemparkan sesuatu.

"Hei, _Teme_! Ada apa sih denganmu?" Naruto bertanya serius ketika duduk di samping Sasuke. Dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu menegang. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi _mojito_ milik Hinata dan _orange juice_ pesanan Sai di meja. "Kenapa sih kau ini selalu uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini?"

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali bertanya—kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan. "Apa ini karena masalah perjodohanmu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _dobe_." Kata Sasuke datar. "Sebaiknya kau menemani Hinata daripada mengurusiku."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya tapi memilih untuk tidak mendebat ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu melirik ke arah lantai dansa dan menemukan Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa seirama dengan lagu _Zedd's Find You_ yang sedang diputar. Ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia juga mencari-cari sosok Sai di tengah kerumunan ramai itu dan menemukan pria berwajah pucat itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria tak dikenalnya. Kali ini ia menyeringai, _sudah kuduga, dasar homo_ , pikirnya senang. Ia bisa meledek sahabatnya itu habis-habisan nanti.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan menyusul Hinata. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan membunuh mendengarnya. Naruto yang telah terbiasa menerima tatapan mengerikan itu dari Sasuke hanya tertawa. "Nah, kau harus baik-baik dengan Sakura _-chan_ kalau dia sudah kembali nanti, oke? Ingat dia itu sahabat baik Hinata- _chan_ , jadi awas saja kau bersikap buruk padanya, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengabaikan ancaman Naruto. Ah, sudah ia duga datang ke tempat ini adalah ide yang buruk. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun meski orang itu adalah teman baik Hinata. Ia hanya berharap gadis bernama Sakura tidak bertingkah macam-macam atau menyebalkan karena ia tidak yakin ia akan mampu menjaga tempramennya.

.

Sakura melangkah lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun perasaannya masih belum sepenuhnya membaik, setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang sehabis berbicara dengan Gaara.

Dan ia sudah menghubungi Sasu lagi. _Oh, betapa melegakannya._ Karena ia benar-benar-benar sangat merindukan pria itu. Ia berharap jika pria itu tidak marah dan tidak mau mengirim pesan kepadanya lagi.

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan dirinya tidak akan berbicara dengan pria itu lagi. Entah bagaimana, Sasu telah menjadi bagian yang essensial dalam hidupnya.

Terbukti dengan bagaimana sikapnya menjadi lebih menyedihkan saat tidak berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum saat mendekati meja yang berada tiga meter dari pintu masuk _bar_ itu. Senyumnya memudar ketika ia tak mampu menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya duduk di meja itu, dan justru seorang pria yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

 _Apa mereka sudah meninggalkannya sendiri?_ Ia akan membunuh Ino jika benar-benar sampai melakukannya. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin karena ia bisa melihat tas tangan miliknya dan juga milik Ino di meja itu. _Soda_ pesanannya bahkan masih tergeletak bersisian dengan _Vodka_ _Tonic_ Ino.

Sakura melirik ke sekeliling _bar_ untuk mencari teman-temannya yang lain dan benar saja mereka masih di sini! Ino, Hinata dan Naruto sedang berdansa dan Sai juga sedang mengobrol di meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _Uh._

Kemudian perhatiannya teralih kepada pria berambut raven yang sedang menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas rampingnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pria itu dalam cahaya lampu dansa yang berkelap-kelip—namun tubuhnya mendadak tegang tanpa dimengertinya.

Ia mendekat dan berdiri kikuk di depan mejanya. Kepala pria itu menunduk di atas tumpuan sikunya.

Sakura berdeham pelan meminta perhatian. Dan seketika menyesalinya ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang tengah mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya

 _Oh._

Lututnya gemetar. Dan nafasnya tercekat di tonggorokannya.

Sakura yakin ia terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Apa kau Sakura?"

 _Terkadang,_ pikir Sakura, _Tuhan sangat tidak adil dalam menciptakan sesuatu._

.

* * *

 **28/08/2015**

 **Fri. 10.15 pm**

 _To:_ _ **AwesomeMe12**_

 _Pesanmu sangat panjang tapi sedikit sekali yang bisa dikomentari._

 _Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak melarangmu lagi jika kau ingin mengirim pesan di jam kerja, Saki._

 _Ah, mengobrol panjang dengan teman barumu rupanya? Apa kau juga mengirim email seperti ini kepadanya? Ku harap kau tak membebani pria itu dengan pesan-pesan konyolmu. Aku tak yakin ada yang bisa memaklumi tingkah anehmu selain diriku. Kau saja sering membuatku sakit kepala._

 _Dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar kisahmu dengannya, jadi kau tak perlu menceritakannya padaku._

 _Aku memaafkanmu, Saki._

 _-Sasu_

 _p.s: Hn. Aku juga._

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Notes:** Hello!

Ah, saya sedikit kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Mungkin ada beberapa _unnecessary_ _scene,_ tapi semuanya ditulis dengan maksud tertentu kok. Dan saya ini memang tipe author yang lebih senang menulis dengan _slow pace_ jadi maaf kalau kesannya bertele-tele dan lalala. Karena saya pikir point penting cerita ini terletak pada Sakura dan berat badannya jadi saya memilih untuk mengorek perasaan Sakura lebih dalam sehingga karakter Sakura dapat berkembang lebih baik nantinya. So please bear with me lol mengingat konflik ceritanya masih panjangg XDD

Oh ya jika ada yang penasaran dengan figur Sakura seperti apa kalian bisaa googling salah satu model plus size yang menjadi inspirasi saya: **Denise Bidot**.

Dan di chapter depan kita bisa melihat interaksi SasuSaki secara langsung yey! Apakah mereka langsung saling sukakah, _indifferent_ kah, atau justru bencikah kita lihat saja nanti :D

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca *review, fave or follow too* fanfic ini, kepanjangan kah? Haha. Untuk masalah typo, eyd, etc saya akan mengeditnya later.

 **Review Please?**

:)

P.s:

 _To:_ _ **SasuTsun**_

 _Sasu kalau jealous bilang aja :P_

 _-Author_

 _XDDD_


End file.
